cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Allied Units and Structures Summary
World War II (Red Alert) Structures * Construction Yard - The Construction Yard is the foundation of a base and allows the construction of other buildings. * Power Plant - The standard Power Plant. Power output is directly related to the Power Plant's condition, so protect them during battles. * - This large, high yield structure handles the energy strains of some later, more power intensive structures and defenses. * - The Refinery smelts Ore into its component elements. Building the Refinery immediately deploys an Ore Truck. The Refinery can store up to 2,000 credits of smelted Ore. * Ore Silo - This Silo can hold up to 1,500 credits of smelted Ore. Guard it carefully. If destroyed or stolen, the amount stored is deducted from your account. * - The Barracks is where all Allied infantry are trained. Some infantry units may not be available until other structures are built. * - This structure is responsible for the building of all ground-based Allied vehicles. Building multiple War Factories decreases the amount of time required to create a vehicle. * Naval Yard - The Naval Yard builds and launches all Allied naval vessels. Damaged sea craft docked at the Naval Yard can be repaired. Building multiple Naval Yards decreases the amount of time required to create a naval vessel. * - The Helipad allows construction of all helicopters and will reload any that are in need. * - Armed with a rapid fire Vulcan cannon, the Pillbox is ideal for defending your base from enemy infantry attacks. * Camouflaged pillbox - Equipped with the same weapon as the Pillbox, this defensive structure has the advantage of better armor and near-perfect camouflage. It blends with the surrounding terrain, making it virtually invisible. * - A Turret-mounted 105mm cannon. Heavily armored with good range, this Turret is effective against armored threats. * AA Gun - Although its range is not great, any enemy aircraft flying over these are guaranteed to be heavily damaged, if not destroyed. They are accurate and deadly. * - The Service Depot repairs any damaged vehicle ordered onto it. Mine layer units can be re-loaded by driving them onto the pad. (Repairing a vehicle is much faster than building one, and costs a fraction of the original price. This is a worthy investment, and the only way to repair vehicles should Mechanics be unavailable. * Radar Dome - The Radar Dome provides an overhead view of the battlefield when fully powered. * - In addition to allowing the construction of high-tech units like the Cruiser and Gap Generator, building a Tech Center also starts construction of the GPS Satellite. When finished, the satellite will automatically launch, revealing the entire battlefield (excluding spots hidden by Gap Generators). * - The Gap Generator allows the Allies to hide their base from enemy sight. Any enemies scouting the area will only reveal the shroud around themselves, and it will immediately close up once the invading unit is destroyed or leaves the area. * - The evolution of the Philadelphia Experiment, the Chronosphere allows the Allied player to move a unit from one location to an other without having to cross the space in between. However, the unit will only exist in its new location for a brief time before returning to its point of origin. This technology is still a bit unstable. Using it on certain units or using it constantly could produce unusual side effects. (20% possibility of creating a Chrono vortex when used) * Sandbags - The Sandbag Barrier is good for stopping non tracked vehicles and infantry. All tracked vehicles can run over this barrier. * - This structure, once built, automatically begins the construction of a nuclear warhead. * - The Allies have four Fake Structures at their disposal - Fake Construction Yard, Fake War Factory, Fake Radar Dome, and Fake Naval Yard. These have a fraction of the hit points of a normal structure, but can be used to create the illusion that the critical structures are in a different location. Infantry * Rifle Infantry - Basic Allied rifle infantry. Their M16s are mostly effective against other infantry and armor (when in large numbers). * - Engineers are deployed onto the battlefield to capture enemy structures or repair one's own. They are unarmed and must be protected by other combat units. * - Infantry units equipped with M72 LAW rocket launchers, Rocket Soldiers are slower than regular Rifle Infantry but are more effective at destroying enemy armor and aircraft. * - Battlefield medics have the ability to heal friendly infantry units but cannot attack enemy infantry. * - Spies are covert infantry units that are disguised as enemy soldiers and can infiltrate enemy buildings. You can find out how much money your enemy has, what units they are building, and how many units they have. Careful consideratiorrn should be made in that attack dogs can discover them. * Thief - Thieves can steal credits from enemy ore refineries and silos (1/2 the credit will be stolen). * Tanya Adams - A commando unit for the Allied forces (and Soviet in skirmish), Tanya is armed with M1911 .45 handguns and plastic explosives. Besides being able to tear through groups of enemy infantry, she can also destroy bridges and enemy structures. * Field mechanic (Aftermath Expansion Pack) - This unit is able to repair any damaged vehicles that are nearby or ordered to. While repairing units at a bit slower rate, Mechanics have the advantage of mobility and their use is free (apart from the cost of training them, of course). Vehicles * - Fast and lightly armored, this unit is ideal for quickly scouting out an area. Used as a support unit for an infantry squad, the Ranger can soften up the enemy before a direct confrontation occurs. * Mobile gap generator - The mobile version of the Gap Generator functions in much the same way the stationary one does. Although it projects a smaller gap field, you can hide several units under its cover, blocking the enemy from seeing what you're sending against them. * Anti-tank minelayer - The Mine Layer's chassis is similar to that of the APC, however it uses mines that trigger when a vehicle runs over them. It carries five mines but can be resupplied with more from the Service Depot. * Ore truck - The Ore truck is a heavily armored vehicle designed to collect ore or gem stones and bring them back to its owner's refinery. It is unarmed and slow but compensates for this with heavy armor. * MCV - The Mobile Construction Vehicle allows creation or expansion of a base. Although expensive, the MCV is useful to have around if the original Construction Yard is destroyed or captured. As with any other construction facility, the more of them you have, the faster construction will proceed. * - With the Armored Personnel Carrier, the Allies can transport up to 5 infantry units quickly across land. As it is a tracked vehicle, the APC is the lightest unit with the ability to crush Sandbag and Barbed Wire barriers. The turret mounted M60 helps keep infantry at bay while it goes about its mission. * - The standard Allied Tank. Fast, with decent armor, the Light Tank works well in mixed groups, and also in large divisions. What it lacks in firepower, it makes up for in speed and rapid fire. * - This higher-grade Allied Tank is just as well armored, faster, and less costly than the Soviet Heavy Tank, though armed with only a single barrel. Used in groups with Light Tanks, the Medium Tank can draw fire while the Light Tanks destroy the threat. * - Very effective, if somewhat inaccurate, Artillery can devastate infantry and structures from afar. Its slow speed and light armor requires that it be protected. * Radar Jammer - This unit allows the commander to jam the radar structure continuously and automatically if the unit is close to a radar center structure. * (Aftermath Expansion Pack) - This vehicle carries a small low yield nuclear bomb that is detonated when the vehicle is destroyed either by command order, low hit points to point of destruction, or chronoshift. * (Aftermath Expansion Pack) - Once charged, this tank has the ability to chronoshift itself to any place on the battlefield that has been explored. The unit cannot take much punishment but, to compensate, has average speed and powerful missiles. Aircraft * Longbow helicopter - The Allied Longbow attack helicopter is loaded with Hellfire missiles, allowing it to destroy armored targets with ease. Used in conjunction with naval or ground attacks, the Longbow is an ideal support aircraft, able to rapidly inflict additional damage to a target - usually with little to no return fire. Naval Units * Transport - This naval unit can transport up to five units, be they vehicles or infantry. Used in conjunction with other naval support, it can lead a devastating amphibious assault. * - The fastest and lightest of the Allied naval vessels, the Gunboat is good at scouting naval routes, and detecting Submarines before they can cause any mischief. Its depth charge launcher will automatically fire at any Submarines detected nearby. * - The Allies' mid-level naval vessel, the Destroyer is effective against land, air, and sea based threats. Its fast-firing Stinger missiles can hit air targets easily, and can also decimate nearby ground targets. If it detects a Submarine, its dual depth-charge launcher ensures that the Sub will be rapidly taken out of commission. * Cruiser - Slow moving death. What the Cruiser lacks in speed, it makes up for in firepower and range. Able to lob destruction onto targets at incredible distances; though inaccurate, it can decimate an enemy base in minutes. A favorite target of Submarines, these ships have no naval defenses, relying on the faster moving Destroyers and Gunboats to protect them. Special * Global Positioning System - This satellite used by the Allies is automatically constructed and launched once a Tech Center is constructed. Once the satellite is launched the entire battlefield is revealed to the player. If the owning Tech center is destroyed, all terrain not occupied by a friendly unit is re-shrouded. Terrain hidden by enemy Gap Generators is still not shown by GPS Satellites. * Sonar pulse - The Sonar pulse is used to spot underwater units such as the Soviet submarine and missile submarine. * Chronoshift - This technology allows the commander to chronoshift instantaneously one vehicle or navy unit to anywhere on the map of explored terrain. However the unit will return to its original position after a period of time. * Nuclear Missile - The nuclear missile is launched from the missile silo and can be fired into unexplored areas. (Does not reveal terrain when target is chosen) Great World War III (Red Alert 2) Infantry All Allied infantry are trained from the Barracks. * GI - The GI is the basic Allied infantry unit. They are cheap to train but are only capable of light damage. They can deploy sandbags around themselves to boost firepower and strength. They are armed with machine pistols when deployed and heavy machine guns when entrenched. * - These highly trained technicians may be defenseless on the battlefield, however they can capture enemy buildings, heal friendly buildings, detect and disarm Ivan bombs and repair bridges. * Attack Dog - Unlike humans, Attack dogs, with their keen sense of smell, can detect disguised units such as spies. Their bite is as bad as their bark - they can take out infantry with one lunge. * Rocketeer - Allied rocketeers are the GIs of the skies. Strapped into a powerful jet pack, the Rocketeer hoevers over the battlefield providing anti-air defense and ground support against light units. Watch for anti-air. * Spy - Allied spies are masters of disguise. They can sneak past enemies and into enemy structures, providing substantial benefits for the good guys. Watch for attack dogs - they are never fooled by a spy's disguise. * Chrono Legionnaire - Wish that elite Apocalypse Tank never existed? A group of Chrono Legionnaires can quickly teleport beside a target and use their special Chrono guns to erase it from time itself. Such awesome technology come with a large price tag however. * Sniper - The British have the most highly trained sniper units in the world. They can pick off infantry easily from a very long range. God help them if a tank or terror drone comes their way though. * Navy SEAL. Born from rigorous program championed by the Navy, these commandos carry sub machinegun and C4. Both package proved very nasty. They can swim too. * Tanya - Agent Tanya Adams is America's most valuable commando. She can single handedly destroy a Soviet infantry division. Her C4s destroys any enemy buildings. A competent swimmer. (Note that in Yuri's Revenge she can use her C4s on vehicles as well as structures). * Psi Commando - Special unit only obtainable after a spy infiltrates a Soviet Battle Lab (or Yuri's Battle Lab in Yuri's Revenge). Psi Commandos are basically Yuri Clones with C4 explosives. * Chrono Commando - A SEAL with Chronoshifting capabilities, minus the SCUBA gear. Obtainable after a spy infiltrates an Allied Battle Lab. Vehicles All Allied vehicles are built from the War Factory. * Grizzly Tank - Useful for base assaults, these all purpose tanks are capable of grinding enemy infantry units under their powerful treads. They are faster than Soviet Rhino Tanks but have lighter armour. A meat-and-potatoes unit that every happy home should have. * IFV - An incredibly versatile vehicle, this transport alters its weapon depending on the type of infantry placed inside it. An Engineer IFV is particularly useful as a mobile repair vehicle. Its standard "vanilla" weapon is a powerful anti-infantry and anti-air missile. * Prism Tank - "Seeing the light" has never been so painful. This huge mirror harnesses solar energy to focus a beam of light that easily bounces off objects to strike nearby enemies. Although lightly armoured, the deadly, long - range beam from its cannon disperse to hit other nearby units, allowing it to single handedly destroy entire squads of enemy infantry. A group of prism tanks can level a base in seconds. * Mirage Tank - A lot of Soviet soldiers have developed dendrophobia ever since the Allies started using Mirage Tanks, and it's no wonder why. When not moving, this unit can change its appearance to look like a tree. It can still shoot however, and its incendiary cannon is deadly to most land targets. Enemies force-firing on it will reveal it and make it a valid target, though their infantry will sure look silly if that suspicious-looking tree turns out to be... just a tree. Note that Mirage Tanks can only mimic plant life, so they should be placed carefully. Even the most dimwitted commander can figure out that trees don't pop out of pavement or on bridges. * Tank destroyer - German engineering at its finest. Tank Destroyers can easily rip through enemy armour, even that of the mighty Apocalypse, but are almost powerless against infantry (besides crushing them) and structures. * Chrono Miner - The Allied standard ore collector. Utilizes a portable Chrono device to teleport back to the Ore Refinery when full or when ordered to. * MCV - The root of Allied base construction. Aircrafts Aircrafts are built at the Air Force Command HQ except for the Nighthawk Transport, which is constructed at the War Factory. * Harrier - This fast VTOL jet is used for ground attacks. * Black Eagle - The airforce of the Korea Republic has some of the best pilots and planes in the world. The Black Eagles are fast VTOL jets equipped with deadly missiles for ground attacks. * Nighthawk - This transport helicopter can ferry around 5 infantry units at a time. It is fast and invisible to enemy radar. Equipped with an anti-infantry machine gun. Naval Units * - Allied Destroyers are designed for anti-submarine warfare. It detects submerged enemy units which can be quickly dealt with by Osprey planes stationed on its deck. It can also be used to bombard shorelines and enemy installations, allowing for easier amphibious invasions. * Amphibious Transport - Ferries vehicles and infantry across water. Can also travel on land. * Aegis Cruiser - Equipped with anti-air and anti-missile defenses. It comes with a large price tag however. * Dolphin - Invisible to enemy radar, specially trained dolphins attack with an enhanced sonic device. They are effective against all naval units, Giant Squids in particular. What's next, killer whales? * - Planes from an Aircraft Carrier land, reload and continue attacking until the selected target is destroyed. Which does not usually take any longer than a couple of seconds. Structures * Construction Yard - The Construction Yard is the foundation of all Allied bases. * Power Plant - Provides power for high-tech Allied bases. * Ore Refinery - Where ore is brought to be turned into credits. Comes with one ore truck with the option to build more. More ore trucks mean more credits. More credits mean more toys. * Barracks - Allows Allied commanders to train soldiers. * Airforce Command Headquarters - Provides radar access for Allied commanders, as well as allowing the creation and maintenance of aircraft. Up to four Harriers or Black Eagles can be stationed at each structure. * War Factory - Constructs Allied vehicles. * Naval Shipyard - Constructs and repairs Allied naval vessels. * Service Depot - Repairs damaged vehicles, and removes Terror Drones. Can Access the Construction of the Construction vehicle from the war factory * Battle Lab - A specialized lab that gives the Allies access to a number of advanced units and buildings. * Ore Purifier - Once built, the efficient Ore Purifier gives the owning player +20% credits whenever a shipment of ore or gems comes into the refinery. * Spy Satellite Uplink - Activate Allied spy satellites in orbit overhead, revealing the entire battlefield for the commander. Unless of course the area is hidden by the gap generator * Gap Generator - Does what its name suggests - create a gap in the enemy's radar and view of the battlefield, effectively hiding a base under a dark shroud. Not even Spy Satellites can pierce through the inky void. It is quite energy intensive however. * Weather Control Device - Play God. This nifty (not-so-) little device gives the owner the ability to use lightning, wind and rain to harass an enemy base. * Chronosphere - Play God, again. The Chronosphere removes the little matter of time and space from the equation, teleporting up to nine vehicles or ships (friend or foe) at a time to any place on the battlefield. Note that any infantry (besides Chrono Legionnaires) within the Chronoshift radius will be instantly fried. Base Defences * Fortress Walls - These tried-and-true walls block enemy ground movement, and can be built quickly. * Pillbox - This little bunker can give enemy infantry considerable headache. * Patriot Missile System - These AA missile batteries keep the skies friendly by taking down enemy aircraft as well as larger ballistic missiles. * Prism Tower - Fires concentrated solar beams at enemy units, giving new meaning to the term "shedding light on the situation." Prism Cannons can work together, focusing their beams to increase the damage of a single tower. * Grand Cannon - Huge range, huge power, and huge splash. It's the ideal defense structure, built by the French. It appears in many campaign missions where they can either be a pain to destroy or a helpful addition to an Allied base. Psychic Dominator Disaster (Yuri's Revenge) Infantry * Guardian GI - When deployed, these tough troopers switch to a powerful anti-tank and anti-air missile launcher. Vehicles * Robot Tank - This hovering tank packs quite a punch and, as its name suggests, cannot be mind controlled. They can be built once the Robot Control Center is up and online, and will go offline should the Center be destroyed, underpowered or otherwise incapacitated. * Battle Fortress - This massive vehicle grinds over the battlefield, crushing infantry. And walls. And tanks. Up to five infantry units can be placed inside. The Fortress' ports allow them to fire out. Soviet tanks are no match for a Battle Fortress fully loaded with Guardian GIs. Structures * Robot Control Center - Allows the creation and control of Robot Tanks. Be warned that this building (and the Robot Tanks) will cease to function of the base is low on power. World War III (Red Alert 3) Infantry All Allied infantry are trained from the Bootcamp. * Peacekeeper - A tough Soldier that can switch between tough shields and a shotgun. Can charge into an enemy garrisoned building to clear it out. Successor of the GI * Javelin Soldier - Rocket Troopers meant for Armor and Aircrafts. Can switch to laser targeting which has a slow warm-up but ridiculous rate of fire. Successor of the Guardian GI * Engineer - Does not run fast and unarmed, but useful with building repairs and capture. Also received medical training and can therefore set up emergency tent hospitals on the battlefield. * Spy - Allied spies are masters of disguise. They can sneak past enemies and into enemy structures, providing substantial benefits for the good guys. Watch for attack dogs, war bears and burst drones - they are never fooled by a spy's disguise. * Attack Dogs - These are not your friendly frisbee-catching canine friends at home. Allied Attack Dogs receive training on such matters as sniffing out spies, terrifying growls, and killing a man in one bite. * Tanya - The saucy, ass-kicking commando from hell is back, now with a Time Belt. Vehicles All Allied Vehicles can be constructed at the War Factory. Note that certain amphibious units can also be created at the Seaport. * Multigunner IFV - All-purpose vehicle which change its weapon according to its passenger. Said passenger can leave at will. * Guardian Tank - A multi-purpose tank that replaces the Grizzly. Can switch to laset targeting which adds a health debuff to its target. * Athena Cannon - A light artillery unit with guiding lasers. Those who saw the light will then see a rather brighter light from an orbital space cannon which will then evaporate them. Can utilize a shield function to prevent projectiles from attacking it or friendly units close to it. * Prospector - An ore harvester which doubles as a base expansion vehicle. * Mirage Tank - The trees from hell are back, now with a spectrum beam and a special ability which cloaks nearby units. * Riptide ACV. These hovercraft carry infantry over water bodies. It is armed with machinegun to root infantry. It can be build on Armor Facility and Seaport. Talking teabaggers. * MCV - root of all Allied base construction. Amphibious too. Aircrafts All Allied Aircrafts built at the Airfield except Sky Knight and Artemis Bomber. * Apollo - Air - superiority VTOL fighter with twin autocannons. Special ability allows rapid return to base for rearm and repair * Vindicator - Bombers useful against vehicles and infantry. Same special ability as the Apollo * Century - A heavy bomber which doubles as paratrooper transport. Special ability drops passengers by parachute * Cryocopter - The beam from a Cryocopter can freeze units. Literally. They can also shrink them with their special ability. That Shogun Battleship does not look as threatening now does it? Naval Units All Allied naval units are built at the Seaport. * Dolphin - Allied dolphins are back. In addition to their anti-submarine training, they can now leap over water to evade attacks. * Assault Destroyer - Amphibious heavy assault unit. * - An upgraded version of the GWWIII carrier. Now with Blackout Missiles. * Hydrofoil - Fast anti-air naval unit. Structures Allied structures are built from the Construction Yard. All structures can be deployed both on land and water except the Boot Camp, War Factory (land only) and Seaport (water only). Note that to build advanced units, the base needed to be upgraded. * Construction Yard - The Construction Yard is the foundation of all Allied bases. * Power Plant - Provide power for high-tech Allied equipments * Ore Refinery - The place where it is brought to be turned into credits. Comes with one ore truck with the option to build more. More ore trucks mean more credits. More credits mean more toys. * Boot Camp - The training facility for soldiers. * Airfield - Allows for the creation and maintenance of aircraft. Up to four Apollo, Century or Vindicators can be stationed at each structure. * War Factory - The place where Vehicle units are made. * Seaport - The construction facility where Naval units are made. * Defense Bureau - A specialized lab that gives the Allies access to a number of advanced units and buildings. * Proton Collider - A massive cannon that can devastate enemy bases. * Chronosphere - The ultimate in Allied technology is back. The Chronosphere removes from the equation the little matter of time and space, teleporting up to nine vehicles or ships (friend or foe) at a time to . . . well, anywhere on the battlefield. Note that any infantry within a Chronoshift radius will be instantly fried. Base Defences * Fortress Walls - These tried-and-true walls block enemy ground movement, and can be built quickly. * Multigunner Turret - A versatile base defence which changes its weapon according to the type of infantry stationed within. * Spectrum Tower - A powerful but energy draining anti-armour defence. Post World War III (Red Alert 3 Uprising) * Harbinger Gunship is a powerful air to ground gunship developed by the minds at Futuretech. It features collider cannon side sponsons to damage structures and ground units and also has a minigun intended to eliminate infantry with its high rate of fire. * Future Tank X-1 was the Allies answer to soviet armor and to cut back on Guardian Tank casualties with its A.I. controlled pilot, excels in damaging large groups of vehicles with its neutron scramblers. The Future Tank is equipped with a riot laser ability as well that can rip through groups of vehicles usually resulting in their destruction. * Cryo Legionnaire was developed to deal with large spread rioting after the end of WWIII. They have cryo cannons which have a large spread and stop massed infantry and/or ground units. Legionaires also have a jump jet on their suits that allow them to jump cliffs or in a very fatal maneuver land on frozen units and shatter them from the impact. * Pacifier FAV is an amphibious heavy artillery armed with close support machine guns. See also * Allies * Top Secret Protocol - for a list of Allied support powers available in Red Alert 3. * List of Red Alert 3 units * Soviet Units and Structures Summary * Imperial Units and Structures Summary Category:Red Alert 1 Allied Arsenal Category:Red Alert 2 Allied Arsenal Category:Red Alert 3 Allied Arsenal Category:Lists